


they say in heaven love comes first

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Abigail gets to the afterlife and meets Marissa there.
Relationships: Abigail Hobbs/Marissa Schurr
Kudos: 18
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17, Ladies Bingo 2019, femslashficlets: queer women's literature quotes challenge





	they say in heaven love comes first

**Author's Note:**

> **gen prompt bingo:** hey, it's that guy: minor characters  
>  **ladies bingo:** kissing  
>  **femslashficlets queer women's literature table:** _Our bones ache only while the flesh is on them._ Djuna Barnes, Nightwood
> 
> enjoy!

When Abigail wakes up, the first thing she notices is the dull ache on her throat.

She presses her hand against it and feels a scar, sealed up and barely noticeable. She knows what's happened, the space in front of her white and extending for infinity. She knows she's dead; she knows Will hasn't had the same luck. She was dispensable to Hannibal, a pawn in his game to discard; Will isn't.

She stands up and starts walking in some direction, everything white enough to hurt her eyes. She doesn't know for how long she's walking, but she sees Marissa.

A gasp leaves her mouth and she rushes toward her, hugging her hard. 

"Marissa," she breathes.

"Abigail," she says. "I'm so sorry."

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I was with— with the man who _killed_ you for, for so long—"

"Shh, no, it's okay, Abigail," she soothes. "You had no other choice. You have nothing to apologize for."

She pulls away slowly and draws in a breath. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Yes," Marissa nods. "I was waiting for you. You've… it's been a while."

She chuckles emptily. "Yeah, it's been a while. I missed you. I…"

"You killed Nicholas Boyle," she says.

She shrinks on herself. "I thought he was going to kill me."

"I know. I don't blame you, Abigail. We should sit down."

Abigail sighs. "I can't see anywhere to sit down."

"You just have to make it up."

There's soon a living room, a TV playing in front of the couch. They sit down, legs pressed against one another, the intimacy making Abigail flushed from the neck up. The idea of being touched makes her whole body feel like it's on fire.

"I missed you. When he attacked me, I saw he was that psychiatrist you were with and I felt… dizzy with betrayal."

"In my behalf?"

"Yes. In your behalf."

She draws in a sigh and rubs her hand against her face. "It was so exhausting. But we're at peace now, aren't we?"

"Yes," Marissa nods. "I… I watched you a lot. I didn't have any people who had died who were close to me, so I just— watched you." She clears her throat. "I watched you as you told him you liked girls."

"Oh," Abigail says, all the color draining from her face.

"I like girls too," she informs her. Abigail sighs in relief. "It was… a relief. Because… I've always…"

Abigail's eyes widen. "Oh," she says.

"It's okay if you don't—"

She leans in to kiss her. "Shh. I do. I like you."

"Okay," Marissa nods. "Perhaps we should… go talk… to all of them."

"I'd like to talk to Cassie Boyle," she says. "I don't… the others are too close."

"Because you helped him with it."

Abigail shrinks on herself. "Yeah. At least Cassie was done by, by um, by Hannibal."

"Yes," she drawls out, pulling her into another kiss. "But we can wait until you're ready. I've got you."

She nods. "I've got you, too." She sighs. "Will's not so lucky, though. Hannibal won't kill him."

"Will Graham." Marissa hums. "Hannibal wants him for far more than dinner."

"Yeah." She sighs and looks off into the overwhelming, bright distance. "Yeah, he does."

"Maybe he'll still make his way up here."

"If this is something like Heaven, I doubt he'll make it here." A bitter laugh escapes her. "He's far too tainted by Hannibal's grip."

"I don't know if this is Heaven," Marissa counters. "But it is Heaven with you."

Abigail goes red in the face, and she wraps her hand around Marissa's own.


End file.
